Berlebihannya Penggunaan Bahasa Asing Dalam Fanfiksi Naruto Genre Aksi
by Randz Kitsu
Summary: Melihat menjamurnya fanfiksi bergenre aksi di FNI, dan melihat beberapa sampel fanfiksi tersebut, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk membuat makalah ini karena telah gerah melihat banyaknya para penulis yang menggunakan jargon dan bahasa asing secara liberal tanpa berusaha dilokalisasi ataupun menggunakan italic.


_Berlebihannya Penggunaan Bahasa Asing Dalam Fanfiksi Naruto Bergenre Aksi_

Randz Kitsu: 696969669

I

I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I I I

I

I

Universitas Fanfiksi Terbuka

2015

* * *

 **A. Latar Belakang**

Banyaknya fanfiksi bergenre aksi di _fandom_ _Naruto_ belakangan ini membuat banyak penulis fanfiksi berlomba-lomba membuat fanfiksi dengan genre tersebut. Kebanyakan dari penulis tersebut adalah para pembaca fanfiksi berbahasa Inggris yang membuat banyak isi dari fanfiksi mereka mengandung banyak sekali jargon dan hal-hal yang biasanya terdapat dalam fanfiksi berbahasa Inggris tetapi sebenarnya bisa dilokalisasikan juga dengan menggunakan bahasa Indonesia. (Darthago, 2015).

Tidak hanya jargon berbahasa Inggris, banyak kata berbahasa Jepang pun yang tidak mereka lokalisasi ke bahasa Indonesia seperti nama-nama jurus yang bahkan sebenarnya di kartun _Naruto_ yang ditayangkan di salah satu stasiun televisi nasional telah di lokalisasi.

Dengan demikian, hal ini saya susun agar banyak dari penulis fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia yang menganut genre aksi agar tidak lagi menggunakan jargon bahasa Inggris atau bahasa Jepang.

 **B. Rumusan Masalah**

Karena banyaknya penulis fanfiksi bergenre aksi yang menggunakan kata-kata berbahasa Inggris dan Jepang tanpa menggunakan keterangan ataupun _italic_ , saya merumuskan beberapa masalah teori yang menyebabkan masalah ini.

1\. Penulis fanfiksi bergenre aksi terlalu banyak menggunakan jargon dan kata-kata berbahasa Inggris dan Jepang yang tidak di lokalisasikan terlebih dahulu.

2\. Penulis fanfiksi bergenre aksi terlalu banyak mencontoh fanfiksi berbahasa Inggris dan salah mengimplementasikannya dalam fanfiksi berbahasa Indonesia

 **C. Tujuan**

Hal ini disusun dengan tujuan agar menyadarkan para penulis fanfiksi bergenre aksi untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia dengan lebih baik dan tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan jargon dan bahasa asing yang belum sebenarnya sudah dilokalisasi tetapi tidak digunakan.

 **D. Landasan Teori**

Mengutip dari beberapa fanfiksi yang ada di , sebuah situs fanfiksi terbesar di Internet, saya menemukan banyak sekali penulis yang menggunakan jargon dan bahasa asing yang tidak dilokalisasi seperti contoh;

Naruto Uzumaki, yang dahulu hanya seorang genin kini telah menjadi seorang shinobi yang tangguh, dengan SS-rank menjadi gelarnya, jinchuuriki Kyuubi ini telah menjadi salah satu pahlawan dalam perang dunia shinobi ke-4. Naruto kini yang telah menjabat sebagai seorang Hokage sedang menunggu kedatangan temannya yang telah lama pergi dari desa untuk melaksanakan misi.

Sasuke Uchiha, mantan S-rank Missing Nin yang dulu menjadi anak kesayangan Orochimaru kini telah bertaubat dan menjadi salah satu dari pahlawan perang dunia shinobi ke-4 bersama dengan Naruto, walaupun pada akhir perang dia menusuk rekannya sendiri dan setelah perang juga menusuknya lagi.

"Heh, Teme. Sudah lama kamu tidak pulang ke Konohagakure no Sato ini. Tidak kasihan apa melihat Sakura dan Sarada kesepian. Bagaimana dengan S-rank mission ya?" Naruto duduk di kursi Hokagenya. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang telah berdiri dihadapannya untuk memberikan laporan misi.

"Ya, Misi selesai Hokage-sama. Desas desus dari negara tetangga sudah tidak ada lagi." Naruto mengaguk tanda senang atas apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Heh, baguslah kalau begitu. Ayo kita sparring, sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya. Kau pulang sajalah dulu ke Uchiha mansion. Anak dan istrimu sudah menunggu. Aku menunggumu di tempat biasa ya. Training Ground 7, Teme." Sasuke mengaguk lalu shushin ke rumahnya. (Bloodriver, 2020)

Melihat dari kutipan salah satu fanfiksi di atas, dapat dilihat kalau banyak sekali jargon ataupun kata berbahasa Inggris dan Jepang sama sekali belum dirubah. Kata-kata seperti _Hokage-sama, Jinchuuriki, Mansion, Mission, Training Ground, Teme,_ sama sekali tidak dirubah ataupun diberi _italic_ jika memang kata khusus dari bahasa lain. Seperti menjadi 'Tuan Hokage', ' _Jinchuuriki_ Kyuubi', 'Uchiha _mansion_ ', 'Tempat Latihan 7', 'Bajingan'. Karena terlalu terbiasa membaca fanfiksi berbahasa Inggris jadi para penulis ini sudah menganggapnya biasa dan tidak perlu dirubah.

Mengutip dari fanfiksi lain yang juga ditulis oleh penulis fanfiksi bergenre aksi, tetapi dapat melokalisasi jurus-jurus yang ada, kita dapat melihat perbedaan secara jelas.

"Jurus seribu bayangan!" Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya semenjak kecil. Ratusan tiruan dirinya muncul di tempat latihan nomor 7 itu untuk mencoba menghajar Sasuka yang menjadi lawan latihan tarungnya.

"Jurus Api: Jurus bola api!" Salah satu jurus yang Sasuke bisa lakukan semenjak dulu menghanguskan beberapa tiruan Naruto dan menyebabkan mereka menghilang dengan suara 'pop' disertai asap putih.

"Makan ini brengsek! Bola Berputar!" salah satu tiruan Naruto mencoba mendaratkan jurus tingkat A kepada Sasuke yang hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Seribu burung!" Sasuke mengakhiri tiruan Naruto dengan mudah dalam satu serangan. (Gremory, 2017)

Menggunakan bahasa Indonesia untuk jurus-jurus di Naruto sebenarnya sama saja dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang, hanya saja banyak orang yang merasa asing atau aneh saat mendengarnya. Tetapi memang tidak salah jika menggunakan bahasa Jepang aslinya, asalkan menuliskannya dengan benar. Seperti kutipan dari salah satu fanfiksi ini.

"Gah! _Fūton: Rasenshuriken!_ " Naruto melemparkan salah satu _jutsu_ andalannya kearah Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan _Sharingan_ nya.

" _Amaterasu!_ " Api hitam menjalar menuju _rasenshuriken_ yang mulai mendekatinya, menyelelimutinya dengan api yang lebih panas daripada matahari yang membuat _rasenshuriken_ tersebut meledak.

"Biaya perbaikannya bakal mahal ini, _Teme_! Tanggung jawab woi!" Naruto dan Sasuke kini sedang adu _taijutsu_ dimana Naruto menggunakan _kunai_ nya sedangkan Sasuke menggunakan _katananya_.

"Salah sendiri pakai _Rasenshuriken!_ " Sasuke menunduk menghindari tusukan _kunai_ tersebut ke kepalanya

"Ya jangan dibalas pakai _Amaterasu_ juga!" Naruto menangkis _katana_ Sasuke dengan _kunai_ nya lalu bergerak mundur beberapa langkah.

"Sudah ah _sparring_ nya, nanti _Training Ground_ ini makin rusak saja. Huh. Dasar _Teme_ gak tahu pengendalian diri." Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja dengan menggunakan _Hiraishin_. (KitsuneKyuu, 2021)

Melihat kutipan diatas, menggunakan _italic_ sangat jelas terasa perbedaanya dengan yang tidak dan juga untuk mengikuti kaidah tata bahasa atau _grammar_ yang benar dan sudah ditetapkan.

 **E. Kesimpulan**

Meningkatnya penulis bergenre aksi tentu membuat _fandom Naruto_ lebih hidup dengan banyaknya fanfiksi yang menceritakan Naruto dalam caritanya masing-masing, tetapi alangkah baiknya jika para penulis tersebut memperhatikan tulisan-tulisannya agar tidak terlalu banyak menggunakan jargon ataupun bahasa asing yang sebenernya sudah ada lokalisasinya tetapi enggan menggunakannya ataupun enggan menggunakan _italic_ seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan. Semoga dengan adanya hal ini, banyak dari penulis-penulis yang membaca ini dan mengerti apa yang saya ingin sampaikan.

 **F. Referensi**

Narutopedia,. (2015). Amaterasu. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Amaterasu

Narutopedia,. (2015). Chidori. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Chidori

Narutopedia,. (2015). Naruto Uzumaki. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki

Narutopedia,. (2015). Rasengan. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Rasengan

Narutopedia,. (2015). Sasuke Uchiha. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha

Narutopedia,. (2015). Shadow Clone Technique. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique

Narutopedia,. (2015). Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. Retrieved 27 June 2015, from wiki/Wind_Release:_Rasenshuriken


End file.
